Engaño
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Porque todos alguna vez hacemos las cosas sin pensar,y no sabemos el daño que la hacemos a los demás cuando se enteran-Adiós,Rin...-Te invitó a que Leas esta historia,aceptas?


Hola! volví con un One-Shot,y quiero decirles que me llegó en un momento de inspiración así que Comenzemos!

DISCALIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Una rubia de ojos azules iba caminando muy tranquilamente por la calle,con un vientre de 5 meses de embarazo. La verdad es que la rubia había pedido,rogado,deseado muchísimas veces poder ser madre,y hoy que puede tener esa dicha,junto con su esposo,está muy feliz;la rubia de nombre Rin entró al edificio de departamentos donde vive con su esposo,para poder llegar a casa y darse un buen baño.

-Hola Rin-Chan!-saludó amablemente la vecina,que estaba en el vestíbulo recogiendo su correo.

-Hola Gumi-Chan,como estás?-preguntó amablemente Rin,con una sonrisa radiante en si rostro.

-Muy bien,pero supongo que eso yo te lo debería preguntar yo a ti-dijo la peliverde,mirando su vientre.

-Pues si lo dices por esto-la rubia señaló su vientre-está muy bien,de hecho vengo del doctor y me acaban de decir que es una niña!-Gumi sonrió junto con Rin,contagiándose de la alegría de la rubia.

-Pues muchas felicidades-dijo Gumi sonriendo-que mas quisiera yo que poder ser madre.

-Algún día serás madre,Gumi-Chan-dijo Rei,otro vecino de las chicas-y por cierto,felicidades Rin-Chan.

-Gracias-dijo haciendo una reverencia-Kiyoteru-San,nos llegó correo?

-Si-dijo el portero,sacando unos sobres y demás cosas-aquí tiene.

-Gracias-dijo la rubia tomando los sobres,para meterlos en su bolsa-Saben si ya llegó Len?

-No que yo sepa-dijo Kiyoteru-no lo ví.

-Entonces puede que no haya llegado..-dijo la rubia pensativa-ya me voy,nos vemos después!-se despidió de todos y subió al elevador,aplastado el botón para llegar al piso 6. Rin esperaba tranquilamente,ya que no tenía cosas que hacer,y cuando por fin llegó a su destino,bajó del elevador para dirigirse a su departamento. Puso la llave en la chapa,dándole vuelta para que abriera y entró lentamente a casa,sin hacer ruido. Puso su bolsa en el sillón y se quito su abrigo blanco,dejándolo en el sillón también. Pero algo se le hizo raro...escuchaba sonidos raros...y venían de la habitación.

-Len ya habrá llegado?-habló para si misma,pero mejor decidió ir a averiguar,y fue al cuarto que compartía con su esposo...pero mucha fue la sorpresa que abrió los ojos sorprendida:Len estaba besando el cuello de otra chica,desnudo,y la chica estaba igual que el,solo que estaban siendo cubiertos por las sabanas,más se podía ver el claro movimiento de caderas de ambos. Rin estaba sorprendida,enojada,triste,pero sobre todo,dolida. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir,pero mejor decidió no dejarlas salir y encaró a Len y a la tipa esa.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASA AQUÍ?!-Len dejó de besar el cuello de la chica peliroja y ambos voltearon a ver a Rin,que estaba parada en la puerta,y la expresión de los amantes era de sorpresa.

-Rin...-Len dejó a la chica de lado y se reincorporó-te lo puedo explicar!

-NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR!-volteó a ver a la peliroja que tenía el pelo atado en dos coletas,y fue y la levantó agarrándola del cabello,y la chica solo se iba tapando con la sabana-Y TU,ZORRA DESCARADA,LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!-la escoltó hasta la puerta,y la sacó de la casa,para volver hasta la habitación,donde Len ya estaba poniéndose la ropa interior.

-Rin,te juro que es un malentendido.

-Un malentendido?!-dijo Rin con la voz quebradiza y varias lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos-Me mentiste!

-PERO TE JURO QUE TE AMO A TI!-Len fue y la abrazó,pero la rubia lo quitó bruscamente.

-YA NO ME MIENTAS!-Dijo Rin dolida,llorando totalmente,haciendo que a Len también le salieran lagrimas de los ojos-se nota que esa chica es especial para ti-dijo ya sin gritar,pero aún dolida.

-Rin,ella no significa nada-dijo Len,poniéndose un poco mejor la ropa-de verdad te amo.

-Pues ya no te creo!-dijo Rin,volteándose y cruzando los brazos para que Len ya no la viera llorar-Como pudiste hacerme esto?!

-Pero Rinny...

-NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!-Rin volteó con mas lagrimas saliendo,encarando a Len-me mentiste de la peor de las maneras,Len...me juraste que siempre me ibas a querer,que nunca harías algo como esto...Y a la primera que me descuido te acuestas con otra!-Rin estaba totalmente dolida,ya que Len la hirió horriblemente-Así que si tanto quieres a esa tipa,no te preocupes,Que yo ya me voy!-Rin tomó una maleta y puso ropa en ella,Len la quiso detener,pero sus intentos fueron inútiles.

-Rin!-Dijo Len,siguiéndola-no te puedes ir! menos en ese estado!

-Si no te preocupaste de ponerme el cuerno estando embarazada,no te preocupes ahora!-ambos subieron al elevador,Len le decía cosas como que recapacitara,y ella no lo escuchaba. La gente seguía en el vestíbulo y vieron como Rin bajaba del elevador,y Len detrás de ella.

-Rin! no te puedes ir!no me dejes!-dijo Len suplicando,ya que le dolía saber que Rin se iba.

-Suéltame!-dijo Rin,zafándose de su agarre-y quiero aclarar que fuiste el peor error que he cometido en mi vida!-En un mar de lágrimas,Rin se fue,dejando a todos confundidos y sorprendidos,y sobre todo,dejando a Len triste,y con un remordimiento...

* * *

-No te preocupes,te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que necesites-dijo Miku,consolando a su amiga.

-Gracias Miku-dijo Rin,abrazando a su amiga-no voy a volver con ese maldito traidor!-Miku se quedó con ella,consolándola,sabiendo que la rubia una vez que perdías su confianza,tal vez nunca la recuperas...

* * *

En cambio Len estaba ahí,tirado en el sofá,con un remordimiento enorme,no solo por haberle puesto el cuerno a Rin,sino porque la dejó irse,y es que la quería,y al perdió. Entonces recordó que Rin,había dejado un sobre en la mesa antes de irse. Len fue,y lo abrió,dándole un horrible golpe en el corazón,sintiéndose peor:Ahí estaba la foto de su bebé,viéndolo,sus brazitos,sus piernitas,y esa pequeña cabezita que el tanto deseó poder besar en la mejilla...y ahora ese bebé que tal vez jamás lo vea,lo cargue o le pueda enseñar a caminar,solo lo puede ver así...en una ecografía,sin poder exactamente ver el sexo del bebé...y eso era algo que el odiaba,nunca tuvo buen ojo para esas cosas,y Rin siempre era la que le tenía que explicar todo...pero pudo notar su sonrisa,lo que hizo que el rubio soltara una lagrima de felicidad,amargura y tristeza. Puede que jamás sepa que fue su primer hijo,si fue un niño o una niña,pero el siempre dijo que lo querría...pero no cree que lo pueda demostrar. Entonces recordó que Rin siempre ponía los avances detras de la ecografía.

_5to mes:se ve mas claro,empieza a desarrollarse mas,y es una niña._

Una niña...le dió vida a una niña,y se sentía muy feliz...mas se borró todo lo que tenía que ver con la felicidad al recordar que esa niña ya no tenía padre...que no podría abrazarla,o saber su nombre tan siquiera...mas se consolaba con algo...sabía que esa niña tendría a una madre fuerte,que siempre la apoyaría y nunca la dejaría sola,pero sobre todo,que la iba a querer mucho. Mas ahora,otro peso mas encima,porque era el primer hijo de ambos,ya que en esos 3 años de noviazgo,y esos 3 de matrimonio,no habían querido tener una familia hasta ahora...y valla forma de echarlo todo a perder,poniéndole el cuerno con otra,que para nada,le llegaba a los talones a Rin; Len sabía que era una gran felicidad para ambos,que ahora se fue todo por la coladera. Aún así...el está confiado,que no importa lo que pase,esa niña va a ser muy querida,y puede que algún día Rin se vuelva a casar...una idea que no le gustó para nada al rubio,pero el confía,y siempre va a pedir,que Rin sea feliz.

* * *

**5 años después**

Len estaba sentado en el parque,observando todo a su alrededor,las aves cantando,el cielo soleado y los niños jugando y riendo,pensando que su hija está en alguna parte del mundo,jugando y riendo de la misma manera;Len sintió que algo lo golpeó ligeramente en el pie,volteó para abajo y ve una pelota que chocó con su pie y una niña acercándose para tomarla,y puso toda su atención en la niña,y vió que era rubia,con su pelo agarrado en una coleta,con un vestido puesto,color amarillo con detalles en blanco,y unos ojos azules,un azul muy lindo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó la niña con una voz muy baja.

-No te preocupes-Dijo Len sonriendo,tomando la pelota para dársela a la niña-estás tu sola?

-No-dijo la niña feliz-vine con mi mamá.

-Entonces ve con ella,porque si no,puede enojarse-la niña rió y el se quedó encantado por su belleza.

-Cariño,no te alejes mucho-dijo una rubia acercándose a ambos-estás bien?

-Si,es solo que la pelota se fue-dijo feliz volteando a ver su mamá-el señor me devolvió mi pelota.

-Oh,entonces,muchas gracias...-La rubia volteó a ver al señor y se dió cuenta de quién era.

-Len?-preguntó Rin,confundida.

-Rin?-preguntó Len de la misma manera.

-Se conocen?-dijo la niña también confundida.

-Si-dijo Rin,volteándola a ver-Cariño,ve a jugar,si?-la niña sintió y se fue a jugar,no sin antes despedirse.

-Adios,Len-Sama-la niña hizo una reverencia y se fue a jugar.

-Ella es mi hija?-preguntó Len,Rin solo asintió-es muy linda...como se llama?

-Se llama Lily-dijo Rin sonriendo-creí que no te vería otra vez.

-Yo tambien creí eso...y te volviste a casar?-se aventuró a preguntar eso.

-No-dijo Rin,viendo el piso-yo soy mujer de un solo hombre.

-Oh...yo tampoco me he vuelto a casar.

-Ah,no?-preguntó Rin sin quitar la mirada del piso.

-No...nunca encontré a una persona con la misma dulzura que tu-ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo,hasta que Rin lo rompió.

-Ojalá seas feliz-dijo Rin,viéndolo-no te deseo el mal.

-Ni yo a ti-dijo Len viendo a la niña-después de todo,eres la unica mujer con al pude tener a mi unica hija-volteó a ver a Rin-y se que la haces feliz.

-Yo la quiero mucho-dijo Rin,sonriendo-y creo que tu hubieras sido buen padre-vió su reloj y se dió cuenta de que ya era tarde-me tengo que ir...Len,gracias.

-Por?-preguntó Len confundido.

-Por haberme dado la fortuna de tener a mi bebé-dijo sonriendo.

-Oh...Rin,te puedo dar un ultimo beso? quiero probar por ultima vez tus labios-Rin se quedó pensativa un momento,pero despues asintió,Len se acercó a ella y puso sus labios en los de ella,no lo profundizaron,solo fue un pequeño rose.

-Adiós,Len-Dijo Rin sonriendo,para después irse con Lily...Len se quedó mirando por donde se fue.

-Adiós,Rin...

* * *

Eso es todo,ojalá les haya gustado y dejen reviews porfaa!

Gracias por haberlo leído y Coman frutas y verduras!


End file.
